


Before the Day Breaks

by finereluctance



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bottom!Zuko, Boys In Love, M/M, Marking, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, SO GAY, Shower Sex, Top!Sokka, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finereluctance/pseuds/finereluctance
Summary: Zuko and Sokka start their day early.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 432





	Before the Day Breaks

“Sokkaaaaahhhhh,” the Fire Lord whines his name as Sokka twists his fingers teasingly inside his lover, tormenting him without giving him quite enough of anything to satisfy his needs. He smirks, keeping his body inches away from Zuko’s; one hand between his shoulder blades to pin his lover’s chest to the wall of the shower, the other pumping just two fingers tantalizingly slow, in and out. He knew Zuko’s patience wouldn’t last long for this sort of teasing, but Sokka was more than happy to torment him as long as he could get away with it. 

The Water tribesman skated his fingers lightly over Zuko’s shoulder, dancing them across his pale throat, but again giving nothing more than a teasing touch. “Please, Sokka,” he whimpered, closer now to begging outright. 

“Please, what?” His voice is low when he leans to whisper to his lover’s ear, tongue tracing lightly along the shell as he keeps his hips maddeningly out of reach. His own erection throbs with need, but he can hold out a little longer. He’s determined that Zuko will crack first. He always does.

“Sokkaaaa,” the raspy whine comes again, and Sokka knows Zuko’s whines and whimpers like he knows the back of his own hands. He knows exactly what each one means, and how to draw them from Zuko’s pretty throat, but he also takes great pleasure in making his lover use his words.

“Tell me what you want, Zuko,” Sokka presses two of his fingers lightly against Zuko’s throat, just a hint of what he could have if he asks for it. “You beg so pretty.”

The answering whimper and resulting blush that stains his face and his good ear make Sokka smirk. “Please… Fuck me,” his voice is already ragged with need.

Sokka closes the distance between them and presses up against his back, his fingers tightening just enough on Zuko’s throat to give himself full access to the wide expanse of pale skin. Faded bruises and barely-there bite marks littered the soft flesh. He’d been more careful of the placement of his marks than usual the last few weeks while the Fire Lord was wearing lower collared robes during the worst heat of the summer, but he’ll have to wear a high collar today if he doesn’t want to show off the spectacular love bite Sokka is currently working into his skin at the juncture of throat and shoulder - a steady rhythm of biting at the flesh, soothing away the pain with his tongue and sucking firmly over the same spot. He can feel the rising heat in Zuko’s skin under his mouth and he pressed tighter against him, lining up his cock against his lover’s entrance.

Zuko shuddered against him as he started to press inside, going slow, knowing the teasing fingers hadn’t stretched him nearly enough for this to be comfortable this morning. Especially after last night’s activities. His free hand slid around to rest low on Zuko’s stomach, just above his cock as he pulled his lover’s hips backwards onto him, his groan muffled against Zuko’s throat. Somehow, regardless of their bedroom (and shower) activities, he was still so fucking tight that Sokka could barely breathe as he continued to press into him.

“Sokka… it’s too big…” Zuko gasped, his body trembling in his lover’s grasp. 

Sokka secured his grip, arms wrapping firmly around him as he brought their bodies flush together, his cock buried to the hilt. He gave him a long moment to adjust and took a steadying breath for himself before slowly drawing back again. “The only thing you complained about last night…” He slammed his hips forward this time, driving his cock deep into that tight heat, “was not getting enough.”

Zuko cried out in surprise and pleasure, his arms braced against the wall so he wouldn’t unintentionally slam his head against the tiles again, like he did that one time. “Fuck, fuck-” curses rained from his lips as he spread his legs a bit more, finding better leverage to thrust back against his boyfriend.

Their hips slammed together hard and fast, unrelenting, as the sounds of flesh meeting flesh filled the shower stall. Zuko’s gasps and moans echoed off the tiles, and Sokka dug his fingers into pale hips, holding on tight enough to bruise as he set a punishing pace. His own breathing was ragged as he fucked his lover roughly, giving both of them exactly what they needed in the early hours of the morning - to claim and be claimed. Neither lasted particularly long, not with the need for each other thrumming through their veins.

Sokka came first, sinking into Zuko’s heat and clutched him tight as his body convulsed in pleasure, a guttural groan pulled from deep within his chest. With their bodies pressed tight together, his cock filling his lover completely, he stroked Zuko off with quick, rough strokes that drew the Fire Lord’s orgasm with a well-practiced twist of his wrist. 

The leaner man shuddered in his arms, his legs nearly giving out beneath him, and Sokka held him tight, refusing to let him go just yet. A soft sound of satisfaction slipped from his lips and Sokka smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of the Fire Lord’s neck. “I’m not going to be able to sit for my meetings today,” he murmured, still sounding a bit dazed.

“That’s the point, love,” Sokka chuckled beneath his ear. “We’ll get you a second pillow to sit on through your meeting with Mister Gonna-Flirt-With-the-Fire-Lord from the Earth Kingdom.”

Zuko huffed a soft laugh in response, resting his head on his arms where they were still leaning against the wall. “You give me everything I want, why would I entertain his advances?”

“Beats me.” Sokka gently disengaged their bodies and let Zuko cling to him like a sleepy seal-monkey while he washes the Fire Lord’s hair and checks him over for any actual damage. The bite mark on his neck was already a deep purple, and finger-print shaped bruises were settling in over his pale hips, which was all about what he expected, but he continued running his hands gently over soft skin until Zuko pulled away with a disappointed sigh.

“We should get dressed, you have meetings today too,” Zuko reminded him quietly, turning off the water so they could begin their day.

Sokka pulled him back in for a chaste but lingering kiss. “You’ll have to wear the high-collar today,” he teased. “I don’t think the Council will be happy to see you all marked up.”

“Fuck the Council,” Zuko muttered before he caught sight of the mark in the mirror. “On second thought, I should probably wear the high collar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, first attempt at writing for this fandom turned out to be porn. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> 100% Inspired by the incredible art from mira_scribbles. This is absolutely her fault. <3


End file.
